If a person suffers from urinary incontinence, for example, from stress urinary incontinence, then urine leakage occurs when abdominal pressure is applied during normal movement or by laughing, coughing, or sneezing. This can be caused, for example, by a fact that pelvic floor muscles which are muscles which support the urethra are loosened by birth.
For the treatment of urinary incontinence, surgical therapy is effective, and for example, a living body tissue supporting strip indwelling called “sling” is used and placed into the body to support the urethra (for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/171644). To indwell the sling, the operator would incise the vagina with a scalpel, peel off a region between the urethra and the vagina and communicate the peeled off region and the outside through an obturator foramen using a puncture needle or the like. Then, in such a state as just described, the sling is indwelled in the body.
However, if the vagina is incised, the sling may be exposed to the inside of the vagina through a wound caused by the incision or complications, such as infection from the wound. Further, since the vagina is incised, there is a drawback that the invasion can be relatively significant and the burdensome on the patient. Further, the urethra may be damaged during the manipulation by the operator, and the operator's finger may be damaged.